tkamfandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus Finch Analysis
Atticus is the father of Jem and Scout Finch. Tom’s case involves the rape of a white girl. Even though he is clearly innocent, Atticus struggles and fights hard for a lost cause. He represents respected, strong and heroic themes. He is very sympathetic, especially toward the black community where he delivers an astounding speech against racism during the court case. Atticus represents hope, as he stands up for the black people hoping to make a change in the attitudes against them. As great a hard-working lawyer, Atticus is also a great role model for Scout and Jem, making him very important to the novel. Appearance In his late forties, with black hair and grey side burns. Personality Courageous, intelligent, honourable, just, perseverant and noble. Atticus speaks with a calm and assertive tone during the court case. This emphasises on his form and patience, expressing a heroic and righteous symbol. Qualities Miss Maudie speaks brightly of Atticus. She talks to Scout about his hidden talents. She explains that "he can make somebody's will so airtight can't nobody meddle with it." He is also the best checker player in town, and can play the Jew's harp. Atticus used to always be described as ‘one-shot’ Finch, being the best shot in the county. This is proven to Scout when Atticus shoots the mad dag Tim Johnson with one shot from far away. The Tim Johnson incident and symbolism During the Tim Johnson incident and court case Atticus plays a strong and courageous role, dominating the story. The mad dog, Tim Robinson, represents prejudice and evil, coming to infect the town. Nobody wanted to confront the dog, so Atticus was the only one left to shoot it. He is represented as a courageous and hopeful man who stands up to stop/shoot the evil/mad dog approaching. The court case reflects back on the Tim Johnson incident. Atticus is represented as just with strong principles. He takes on Bob Ewell, a white man in order to protect Tom Robinson, a black man. This shows how willing and brave he was to rise to evil and racism and promote good and justice in the society. The event also contrasts the opening sentence of the chapter- "Atticus was feeble: he was nearly fifty". Plus jem and scout had nothing to be proud of their father. Quotes Some quotes spoken by Atticus Finch that help readers know him better: · "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." pewdiepie 6969 · "Courage is not a man with a gun in his hand. It's knowing you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do." · " is a stage all children go through, and it dies with time when they get they learn they're not attracting attention with it." Bibliography http://classiclit.about.com/od/finchatticus/a/aa_atticusquote.htm http://www.brighthub.com/education/homework-tips/articles/57009.aspx